A Thrilling CBB Adventure Hour
Old podcasts were scaffolding once, and workmen whistling. "A Thrilling CBB Adventure Hour" 'is episode 284 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Marc Evan Jackson, Croach the Tracker (Mark Gagliardi), and K of the Cosmos (Paul F. Tompkins). "A Thrilling CBB Adventure Hour" was released on May 5, 2014. Earwolf Synopsis Uh oh! It looks like actor extraordinaire Marc Evan Jackson from The Thrilling Adventure Hour has his second visit to Comedy Bang! Bang! cut short as a portal appears in the Earwolf studio and has transported some of the characters from The Thrilling Adventure into the real world. How will Scott & Marc deal with these multidimensional beings? Tune in to find out! Summary Scott has Marc Evan Jackson on to discuss his life and career and to plug upcoming live performances of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. They are interrupted by the appearance of Croach the Tracker, who does not know where he is. K of the Cosmos then appears and explains that he found it fun and whimsical to mash together the universes where Croach is real and where he is a character in a stage show. As part of his agenda of fun and whimsy, K temporarily bodyswaps Croach and Marc. The four of them then play Riddle Me This (see below). During plugs, K also temporarily transports Paul F. Tompkins into the studio. Riddle Me This K and Scott hedge some bets on this game of Riddle Me This. If Scott wins, K will return to his dimension and wipe everyone's minds of the past hour. If K wins, he is allowed to destroy the Earth. Croach and Marc have a side bet. if Croach wins, he can return to Mars and receive an uninterrupted interview on Comedy Bang! Bang!, and if Marc wins, he is allowed the same hour-long, uninterrupted interview on Comedy Bang! Bang!. K is allowed the position of judge. Scott asks, "Why was the color yellow afraid of the color purple?" Croach guesses, "Because purple ate nine." Marc guesses, "Yellow hates African-American literature." K guesses, "Because when yellow gets together with purple there's a big bruise coming at the end of it." K declares himself the winner of that round. Croach asks, "When Claff dropped his toaster--the denizen of G'loot Praktaw designated Claff--he found what underneath?" Marc guesses, "Toast crumbs," and is immediately correct. He wins the round. Marc asks, "Why would an omnipotent being not leave?" Scott guesses, "Because it is not foretold that he would do so," but switches to "Because it's not autumn yet." Croach guesses, "Whimsy." K guesses, "Because he wanted to see how flies do time." K declares himself the winner of that round, again. K asks, "When is a doctor riding a hovercraft not a doctor riding a hovercraft?" Croach points out that situation is factually inaccurate. Marc guesses, "When he lands." Scott guesses, "When he's a duck, because he's a quack." Scott's answer is so great that the rules change, and everyone but K wins. K returns back to his home dimension, and in a sidebar K reveals that Scott is the big winner. Plugs Section *'Plugs theme: 'Plug It! by Andy Metz and a Woman It is mentioned that the plugs section is everyone's favorite part of the show. List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase suggestion: '''thevoblex *CBB Weather Report: The new Earwolf Studio has no windows, making CBB Weather Reports impossible. *'B. A. Baracas-ed: '''Scott suggests that Marc would have to B. A. Baracas him to gain his participation in ''The Thrilling Adventure Hour live show (as Miss Listler did to Traci Rearden, as revealed in The 5th Anniversary Show!). *'Time Bobby: '''Scott discloses to K that he is a Time Bobby. *'Comedy Bing Bong: Alternate names of the show include Big Bang Theory and Comedy Bing Bang Bing Bang Bing Bang. *'Crazy Guts: '''K references Crazy Guts, and Scott says he knows a guy named Mike with that condition. *'Riddle Me This:' It is mentioned that "Partyman" by Prince is a Joker song rather than a Riddler song. Croach the Tracker then beatboxes and raps the single line, "Riddler," creating what is likely the greatest musical interlude on the show. *'Would You Rather Phrases:''' Scott accidentally asks a question before K has opened the floor for questions (even though a game of Would You Rather was not announced). K says he will take away points from Scott, which in this reality are years of his life. Category:Episodes